onipexandjevikfandomcom-20200215-history
Degrin
Degrin is an abrasive Matoran character in The Misadventures of Onipex and Pals. Personality Degrin is unnecessarily aggressive and violent at all times, for reasons unknown. His good upbringing and good education leads to his character to be quite misplaced. He is, however, not ashamed of his past and wears a tie to show his higher intellect. He seems to be defensive of his status, getting angered when he was lead to believe that Krone was better than him. He also has a son, who later appeared in Progeny. Biography Degrin grew up in the high-end of the city of New Tehktra, being raised by a wealthy family. He was known to be a grade A student. At a later date, he moved to the apartment building of many of the series' characters and settled in. Although nothing else is known about his earlier life, it is known that at one point he had a child. Sometime later Degrin was heading out and encountered Onipex on his floor in the apartment building. Degrin shoved the Matoran out of the way before calling him a "wing-nut". Onipex, who was seeking revenge on Krone, posed little argument and instead mislead Degrin to believe that Krone felt he was better than him, angering him. Degrin proceeded to break into Krone's Apartment and began throttling him for several days. After a few days, Degrin needed to catch up with his taxes and left to do so, but later returned to continue his assault on Krone. Degrin attacked Jevik, who was present in the room, and threw him off his chair and raised it to hit Krone. Krone, in a wave of confidence, stood up to the matoran and challenged his way of life, before subsequently urinating in his pants. Degrin explained his well brought up background and his grade A student status before decided to settle his differences with Krone through a game of scrabble. At some point later, both Degrin and Galo were surveying the wreckage of Magneon, up in the mountains. Galo remained tethered to an MVT:ATV, whilst Degrin made his way down into a crevasse to get a better look. When Magneon awoke, and began to reform, he engulfed the two Matoran, presumably killing them. Legacy Son At some point in time, Degrin had a son. After his death, the child was left homeless and without supervision. and Degrin's Son, amongst others attending the funeral]]He went to seek out Krone, though was rejected due to Krone's fear of violence brought about by his father. Later on, Procks adopted Degrin's Son and currently cares for him as his own. Funeral In "The Date", Degrin's funeral takes place, with his son and Krone attending the event. The funeral was interrupted when Imutii's MVT fell from the cliff above. Relationships 'Onipex' Onipex and Degrin had a short encounter in the corridor outside Krone's Apartment. Degrin shoved the Matoran out of the way before calling him a "wing-nut". Onipex, seeking revenge on Krone for cheating at their game of Scrabble, posed a little argument and instead mislead Degrin to believe that Krone felt he was better than him, angering him. 'Krone' Krone and Degrin have not gotten along together, due to Onipex's manipulation. After being battered by Degrin for days over a misunderstanding, the two resolved their conflict over a game of Scrabble. Though Krone won the game, arguably by cheating, it is unknown if tension still exists between the two. Krone later attended his funeral. 'Jevik' The two have made little contact, though Degrin violently attacked Jevik when he was at Krone's Apartment, notably breaking his arm in the process. 'Galo' The two are seen together in "The Package", surveying wreckage up in the mountains. This may have been his occupation, and the two could have been co-workers, or the two may have simply been friends exploring. 'Degrin's Son' Degrin had a son, but unfortunately he wasn't around to see him grow into a man. Because of his death, his son now lives with Procks, his adoptive father. Appearances Trivia *Degrin was initially supposed to debut in the cancelled episode Job. Due to it's cancellation, Degrin's debut was in Bully instead in a drastically different role. He was originally conceived as Onipex's boss. *Degrin and Galo were seen surveying wreckage up in the mountains. This may have been Degrin's occupation. *Degrin is the only character so far to have a son. *Degrin is one of the only characters who has been seen to die who has actually stayed dead, or whose death has been acknowledged. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters